


The Sleeveless Lab Coat

by Apples93



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: (I can't believe I actually need that tag I love this fandom), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Tentacles, Porn with Fluff without plot, Smut, early sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apples93/pseuds/Apples93
Summary: Carlos has had a long, tiring day. This may have led him to forget about a certain appointment he had with his boyfriend, but no amount of sleepiness is going to stop him from enjoying their date when he is reminded they have one.





	The Sleeveless Lab Coat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love is All You Need to Destroy Your Enemies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207475) by [shadydave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadydave/pseuds/shadydave). 



> This work was inspired by the wonderfully written Love is All You Need to Destroy Your Enemies, by shadydave. She is an excellent writer and plotter, and you should really (no, but REALLY) read her story, it is one of the best things I've ever read. This is, alas, in no way at her level, but her story left me wanting Cecilos fluffy smut - so I went and wrote some.
> 
> For anyone who doesn't know this version of the characters, let me give you a few heads up:  
> \- Carlos Ramirez, from the Dresden Files universe, is a wizard, chosen to protect Night Vale and living there in disguise as a scientist. He hasn't told Cecil. Also, magic and technology don't go along well - especially when there's high emotions going around. Also, Carlos was very much a virgin before his relationship with Cecil.  
> \- Cecil Palmer is Night Vale's radio host, and helplessly in love with Carlos and his hair.  
> \- This is seriously fluffy. Like, really. 50% fluff, 50% smut, 0% nutritional content. You have been warned.
> 
> If you're still here, thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy!

Carlos barely has the time to enter his apartment above the labs, shut the door, and collapse on his couch, before he hears a knock on the door. He lets out a low groan, and debates the merits of ignoring it; it can’t be important after all, can it? Julie has let him go for the day, and by “let him go” he means “kicked him home to sleep”, as if it was even  _ that _ necessary anyway, and it isn’t like he has any… appointments…

There is another knock, this time with something like caution and somewhat fading hope mixed in the sound.

“Cecil,” Carlos groans, jerking out of the couch only to end up sprawling on the floor. He jumps back up and takes a second to look around him, at the mess that is his living room: papers are stacked all over every available surface, including the couch, food remains are scattered here and there, and his  _ staff and cloak are out _ – he fumbles to pick them up and stuff them in his closet, then does a quick sweep of the room to collect all dirty pieces of clothes he’s left strewn around. Just while he's pushing his chair at his desk to give the place at least the semblance of living quarters, comes a last, dejected-sounding knock, and he decides to just stuff his arms full of every paper he can get from his couch and runs to the door. He then opens it in a perfectly measured manner, and not at all with a crazy smile or slightly out of breath.

“Hey, Cecil.”

“Oh – hi, Carlos.” Cecil is standing in front of him carrying a paper bag and is looking him up and down, and to Carlos’s complete dismay, he looks more surprised and vaguely circumspect than he does attracted. “I was starting to think you weren’t here… I just saw Dr. Renegade leave and… are you quite all right?”

“Yes, of course, why wouldn’t I-” at that point Carlos looks down at himself: between the papers in his arms, and the lab coat sleeves having been burned off, and his probably ten-miles-wide eye bags, Cecil isn’t too wrong with assuming the worst. “Oh, these, you mean,” he says with his most charming smile. “They’re just, you know. Papers. Highly scientific papers. Of… science.”

“Yes, I thought as much. I was mostly wondering about this poor lab coat’s sleeves…” Cecil looks at them, or better yet at Carlos’s arms and at the sleeve tatters hanging from the coat’s shoulders. “I mean, they look fetching, of course, so if that was the look you were going for, I’d say it’s a success!”

Bless him for trying.

“Well, not exactly, no…”

There is a moment of silence when the two men just look at each other in embarrassment, before Carlos realises how rude he's being.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he says, managing not to bang his head against the wall in frustration. “Please come in, Cecil.” He also manages to step to the side so he can let the other man in, and to close the door behind him. Small successes. “Make yourself comfortable. Well, as much as you can in this mess,” he adds in a low voice.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Cecil says, “the couch is mostly free of papers of science.” He sits down, sets down his paper bag on the floor next to him, and smiles up at him. Carlos thankfully manages not to let all his papers fall on the floor at those brilliant eyes.

“Yes, uhm… I’m really sorry about all this, Cecil.”

“Oh, no worries,” he answers with a hand wave. “Really, you should see my room. It can get scarily messy, sometimes forcing the Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives In My Home to leave post-scripts to have me clean it.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure I don’t remember it being that messy,” Carlos says automatically, before realising that he does not, in fact, remember much about Cecil’s bedroom – since he was rather distracted from noticing anything outside of Cecil himself the last two times he’s been there. He has the time to see Cecil’s smirk before he busies himself with finally placing all the papers he's carrying on the table, and he starts trying to sort them into some kind of order for good measure.

“Well, I did clean up, knowing you’d be there,” Cecil says, and Carlos can  _ hear _ his smirk. Then he seems to backtrack. “I mean, I’m not saying you should have cleaned up here because you knew I’d be around – I just meant – I just, you know… happened to have cleaned up. Those days. You know.” He finishes lamely, and Carlos takes a deep breath before turning to look at him: Cecil is looking at him with a mix of embarrassment and tension, and he feels a tug in his chest.

“I’m really sorry, Cecil.”

“You know, I could go. I’m sure you’re tired, I’ll just leave the wine here and we can have a drink another time, and-”

“No!” Carlos rushes to him before he can stand up from the couch, and sits down next to him. His hand goes to stop him from picking up the paper bag with the bottle of wine he’s brought. “No, please. I mean, if the place is too messy, we can go somewhere else, but… please don’t leave.”

Cecil smiles at him again, and Carlos feels himself actually blushing a bit.

“I can see that you’re tired. Are you sure you don’t want to just rest?”

If anyone else had asked that question five minutes ago, the answer would have been a heartfelt yes; as it is, Carlos’s hand is on Cecil’s arm and being alone instead of right next to him is the last thing from his mind.

“I’m sure I’d rather be with you.” He manages not to move his eyes from Cecil’s while saying that, and is rewarded with a very happy smile from the other man. “If you don’t mind the mess,” he adds quickly, trying and failing not to let his eyes wander to Cecil’s smiling lips.

“I told you, it’s no worry. And besides, now I really need to know what happened to your sleeves.” Cecil touches the tatters of cloth that hang from the lab coat’s shoulder and the scorched sleeves of his shirt underneath it. “If this isn’t a fashion statement, I take it it was an accident. Are you hurt?”

“I, uhm, yes – I mean, no – I mean, it was an accident, and I’m not hurt.” Cecil is currently slowly caressing his right arm and Carlos can feel his fingers through the remaining, ruined cloth of his t-shirt, so he’s quite impressed at being able to even form a sentence. “Not sure I want to make such a statement in fashion.”

“Well, as I said…” Cecil starts, without stopping his caresses and looking up at Carlos’s eyes. “It is quite fetching.” Carlos feels himself blush even more, and sees Cecil’s smile widen a bit. “It really has potential.”

“I-I’ll keep it in mind, then,” he manages to say with only the barest hint of a stutter. Then he shakes himself a little, just enough to turn slightly to his right and collect the last three sheets that have stayed on the couch.

“Do you need a hand with those? I could help you sort them all into place,” Cecil says, his enthusiasm clear in his voice, and Carlos smiles back at him.

“No need to worry about it, Cecil. I can sort them all out tomorrow.”

“Oh, but it would be a pleasure! I do love it when you talk about science!”

Carlos feels a twinge of unease at the words, but he decides this is Not The Time, so he just shoves the unease away and shuffles the papers into a neater little pile.

“You’re sweet, but this is all boring stuff. See, we needed to regulate the parameters for a series of experiments, and Dr. Renegade gave me a few equations to look over so that I could adjust any variable that needed to be changed.” He’s actually been once again trying to adjust the circles that protect the actual science experiments from being disrupted by his magic, and Julie has just told him which parts exactly  _ cannot under any circumstance be destroyed again _ , so… that's close enough, right? “My part’s really not that interesting, to be honest.”

He looks back up at Cecil, and notices that his eyes have gone distinctly hazier, and he is apparently taking slightly harder breaths. Carlos’s own eyes can’t stop from going to Cecil’s lips, and he takes a hard breath too.

“It sounds  _ deeply  _ interesting, Carlos.”

Carlos is sure Cecil has just said ‘interesting’. And yet his brain insists he meant ‘erotic’, the way it came out.

“Well, I suppose… everything can be deeply  _ interesting _ , when you look at it scientifically…” Carlos’s own voice comes out a full octave lower, and he can sense that Cecil is looking at his lips too.

Cecil’s hands come up and one starts petting Carlos’s right arm, while the other goes to cup his face, his thumb stroking softly the skin right below his lower lip.

“Yes, absolutely.” Cecil’s own voice is very low now, and Carlos feels all his blood go south. “We should really run an experiment of our own, too.”

“Yes,” breathes out Carlos, hoping that by ‘run an experiment’ he means ‘kiss’. He moves the little stack of papers back to the couch. “Yes, we really should.”

“Good,” Cecil says, and then he's kissing him, and Carlos’s hands come up to cup his face and neck, and he can’t stop a slight groan of pleasure. Cecil doesn’t seem to mind, if his enthusiastic kissing is any indication, and Carlos lets his tongue graze the other man’s lips. With a small moan that goes right to his dick, Cecil parts his lips to let their tongues touch, and Carlos briefly loses conscious thought and reasoning, while his fingers thread through his boyfriend's hair at the nape of his neck. Or maybe not so briefly, he isn’t really paying attention to time at the moment, and it’s not like it works here anyway.

Every electrical device in the apartment – and some that sound like they are right outside the small, high, basement window – gives out in sputters of sparks.

Cecil just chuckles lightly against him, still kissing him, and Carlos feels himself flush even more in the darker room. Eventually, they have to come up for air, and Carlos can’t stop a gasp of laughter, while Cecil starts leaving soft-lipped kisses to his lips, and jaw, and neck.

“I like our experiments,” Carlos manages to whisper, and Cecil chuckles softly against his neck.

“Good,” Cecil repeats, and Carlos thinks that maybe he's just as much at a loss of words as he feels.

“But, uhm, I should really light some candles. I've had enough near-death experiences today, no need to fall down and add to them,” he adds with a smile.

“Near-death?” asks Cecil, unfortunately too worried to continue kissing him. “Didn't you say you weren't injured? Carlos, are you sure you're all right?”

Carlos just smiles at him and kisses him again, a bit harder. His worry is absolutely exaggerated, and absolutely cute.

“I was just kidding, don't worry.”

Then, after a few more moments of kissing, he finally manages to move away and rushes to the closet to get some candles. He barely opens it, worried that Cecil might notice his cloak or staff, and then sets to light them with way-too-slow, non-magic matches. He also sends a look to the window, and is happy to see the shadows behind the frosted glass retreat: he doesn't need the presence of the Sheriff's Secret Police to make him even more nervous. 

“I guess those electronic disruptions have reached even the labs. I hope you haven't had problems with your experiments, upstairs,” says Cecil behind him, and Carlos has to use all his cool to avoid snorting or laughing at that.

“None that we couldn't solve, thankfully,” he says, before finally finishing with the candles and rushing back to sit down next to Cecil. “But thanks for your concern,” he adds with a smile, leaning in to give him a sweet kiss.

“My pleasure,” Cecil answers in a low voice. “Definitely my pleasure,” he adds, smiling and looking at Carlos's lips before kissing him again, a bit harder. Carlos lets himself answer him with all the enthusiasm he feels, one hand going to grasp Cecil's shoulder and the other to tangle in his hair. They keep touching and kissing each other like that, and then after a while Cecil starts kissing the base of his neck, and then licks at the hollow of his throat, and nibbles lightly at his collar bone, and Carlos faintly realises the light sounds of pleasure he's hearing are his own, and he feels physically incapable of stopping them. Cecil kisses a trail along his neck, at the base of his jaw and up to his lips, and stops a hairbreadth away from kissing them, his breath as heavy as Carlos’s. They look at each other for a few long moments, and Carlos is sure he can see the same kind of overwhelmed joy and pleasure in the other man’s eyes. “Delicious pleasure,” murmurs Cecil, his voice low and hazy, making Carlos’s hands grasp the nape of his neck harder. Cecil’s hands move to Carlos’s hair and he gives a low moan before crashing his mouth to his once more, their bodies moving against each other on the couch and their hands grasping each other’s heads and threading through each other’s hair.

Cecil doesn't stop kissing him and moves even closer, his left leg coming up to straddle Carlos's lap, and he gives out a low moan at the feel of Cecil's hard-on against his hip. Unfortunately, the radio host takes the sound the wrong way and stops kissing him, which is really a disgrace.

“Is this all right?” he asks, out of breath and with slightly crazy eyes. “I don't want to-”

“It's all right, it's perfect,” rushes to say Carlos, before backtracking a second. “I mean, if you don't want to, it's also ok, I mean-”

Cecil chuckles at him and moves to fully straddle Carlos's lap, their hips moving towards each other seemingly of their own volition and leaving Carlos out of breath.

“I do want to, I really do,” Cecil assures him with a grin, his hips pressing hard against Carlos's. It's really unfair, the way he manages to retain the ability to speak while doing that. “I just meant that I don't want to pressure you.” Carlos must have shown his inability to think clearly somewhere in his face, because Cecil moves his hips slightly back and moves one of his hands to let go of Carlos's hair and caress his jaw before speaking again. “I don't want you to think that we should do anything, just because we've… done it before.” Now Carlos can't breathe for a whole different reason, the tenderness mixed with desire in Cecil's eyes making him just stare in silence. “You know that, don't you?”

Carlos nods. Then he forces himself to speak too, because this is important.

“I do, Cecil. I know you would never pressure me.” How could he, when he's done nothing but wait for him, for so long? Before and after that first kiss in his car, Cecil has been the definition of a perfect gentleman. Carlos moves a hand down from his hair, stroking down his neck and back, stopping at his lower back and pressing him harder against his hips, savouring the way Cecil takes a hard breath and the way his eyelids flutter. “And I can assure you that I do want this. A lot.” He moves his own hips against Cecil's again, and gets a thrill at hearing the other man's sharp intake of breath. “And I'm really, really sorry about the mess. It's been a long day – but I couldn't imagine a better way to end it,” he adds with a grin, stopping Cecil before he can form any protest.

Cecil smiles back at him, a radiant smile, and leans in to kiss his lips lightly.

“I couldn't imagine anything better either, dear Carlos,” he whispers against his lips, and then they're kissing again, slowly and tenderly, and Carlos can feel his heart do strange things in his chest, apparently trying to break free. Considering they're in Night Vale, that's actually a scary thought – but now Cecil's fingers are threading through his hair and his nails are lightly scraping his scalp, and he can only whimper and kiss him more deeply. Their hips start moving against each other lightly, and he can't help but push Cecil even more firmly against him with the hand he has at his lower back. Soon their kisses and movements are a bit less tender and a tad more passionate, and Carlos can feel his blood on fire. Cecil's tongue is warm against his own, they're breathing in each other’s mouths and he can't get enough of it, he can't get enough of Cecil.

Every time one of them moves away to get a proper breath they seem incapable of staying away too long and just go back to kissing each other, their hands roaming each other’s bodies and their hips never ceasing their movements. Just when Carlos thinks he can't get any more aroused, can't get any harder, Cecil slides his hand down his chest, and Carlos laughs in his mouth at the perfect feeling. His boyfriend is smiling too, without stopping their kissing, and manages to wiggle his t-shirt out of his pants just enough to touch his lower belly, the contact electric. His thumb goes to stroke the lowest part of Carlos's belly, soft against his hairs there, going under the waistband of his slacks just when his other hand grips Carlos's hair a bit tighter, and Carlos moans desperately in his mouth.

“Cecil…”

“Carlos,” whispers back Cecil, a note of deference in his voice, deference that doesn't stop him from trying to open his slacks one-handedly.

Carlos is faintly thinking that he'd actually like to help out Cecil with his pants because God knows he wants this man's hands on him as soon as humanly possible. But that would require him to stop touching Cecil's hair or touching the skin of his lower back, now that he’s sneaked his hand beneath the radio host’s vest and shirt, and that is just unthinkable.

“My beautiful, perfect Carlos,” murmurs Cecil, and  _ yes _ , he's managed to open Carlos's pants and is now sliding down his zip and pushing down his boxers and oh God, he's touching him and grasping him and Carlos's whole body shudders at the contact. “Beautiful, perfect…” murmurs again Cecil on Carlos's lips, without stopping his kiss.

Now Cecil is fully stroking him, and Carlos stops pushing his hips against him, because frankly he can't take much more. He would be embarrassed at how fast he's getting unable to take more, if he wasn't just out of his mind with pleasure. He finally stops kissing Cecil to pant heavily, and has to squeeze his eyes shut at the delicious sensation to avoid what seems to be a very fast-approaching embarrassment.

“Cecil, please,” he mumbles, but apparently he's misunderstood, because Cecil just squeezes him a bit harder and keeps on pumping him. Carlos arches his head back and shudders again, overwhelmed. “Cecil, I can't… I'm too…” He can't finish the sentence, so he just fumbles with his hand to grasp Cecil's wrist and still his movement. “Please, I'm… if you keep it up, I'm going to embarrass myself.” Cecil doesn't let go, but his grip does weaken a bit, and Carlos exhales a shaky breath.

“My poor, sweet Carlos. There's no embarrassment, you know that,” he whispers, and leaves light kisses on Carlos's lips. His hand starts moving again around Carlos's dick, lighter this time, and when his thumb grazes his tip, Carlos can feel it getting wet by his pre-cum and whimpers. “I'm sure I could find ways to get you up and running again in no time,” he finishes with a smirk that manages to be tender, and his thumb caresses Carlos's tip again. Carlos's hand tightens again around Cecil's wrist just as his hips thrust helplessly in his hand, and he drops his forehead against Cecil's, panting.

“I may be a bit too tired for… uhm… repeat performances.” Cecil finally moves his hand away at that, and Carlos feels his heart tug at the worried look he gets, and rushes to add, “not that I wouldn't like to, Cecil, just… can we go a bit slower?” He leans his head back just enough to kiss him sweetly, until he can see the slight frown lines disappear from Cecil's expression. “Besides, we're both still dressed. Hardly seems fair, when…”  _ I want to see you naked and feel your skin touching every possible inch of mine _ , he thinks but doesn't have the strength to say.

Cecil seems to get what he means, and smiles at him between kisses, his hands moving to go underneath Carlos's shirt to touch his chest. His fingers graze his nipples, making Carlos's breath catch in their kiss, so Cecil decides to spend a few seconds teasing his nipples and seeing just how many times Carlos can gasp without breaking up their kiss. Carlos’s own hands are busy taking the other man's shirt out of his trousers and caressing his skin underneath, and he sighs when he can move them to his front, one hand threading through the hairs under Cecil’s navel and one through the ones on his chest.

“Oh, Carlos,” sighs Cecil in his mouth.

“Somehow, I don’t think we’re gonna be able to undress if we keep this up,” says Carlos with a smile, leaning back just enough to rest his forehead against Cecil’s again, feeling himself smile helplessly.

“It might not be so bad, after all… this lab coat does look stunning on you.”

“Yes, the latest trend in science: fire hazards,” murmurs Carlos, his hands finally going to unbutton Cecil’s vest and shirt. He gets fairly distracted looking at his chest then, and takes his time to slide his shirt open and then off his shoulders, until Cecil shrugs it off with his help. When Cecil chuckles lightly, he looks up at his eyes and registers that he’s missed something he said. “Uhm, sorry, what?”

“I said that if I could, I’d leave you wearing only this lab coat. You would look just fabulous.” Cecil’s eyes are twinkling, and Carlos feels himself flush, and can’t help thinking that the idea has potential. Then Cecil finishes unbuttoning his shirt and starts sliding it and the lab coat off him, and he’s too busy trying to shrug them off to think about anything other than that and Cecil’s hands on his chest and shoulders.

After fumbling around for a few seconds, he lets out a frustrated breath, but Cecil kisses it away with a smile. He climbs off Carlos’s lap and pulls him up, so he manages to shrug the clothes off, and they’re both left with their chests bare. Carlos is almost too busy looking at Cecil’s bright fuchsia slacks and at the sizable bulge in them to remember that his own are open, until Cecil pulls him close and lets the slacks fall a bit down. When his hips meet Cecil’s, he feels the soft fabric on his dick’s skin, a bit too rough but not enough to stop him from thrusting into Cecil’s hips. Cecil’s sharp intake of breath at that is very satisfying, but not nearly enough.

In the next few seconds they finally –  _ finally _ – finish undressing each other, and then they’re naked, and Carlos feels like he should be embarrassed for a second: they've only done this twice and he’s still not used to being naked in front of his  _ boyfriend _ , but he’s too busy pulling Cecil to the bedroom to care. After leaving a couple of lit candles on the nightstand, they fall down on his bed with Cecil on top of him, and then they’re kissing again. Finally their bodies slide against each other and Carlos can feel himself go crazy – Cecil’s hands roam his body, he can feel the other man’s hard cock on his thigh and then his groin, sliding against his own – he grabs Cecil’s ass and pushes him down to him, their hips thrusting against each other until they’re both out of breath.

“Cecil,” he murmurs with a gasp, when the other man starts kissing down his neck and sternum. Cecil hums against his skin, and Carlos can feel his cock twitch against Cecil’s abdomen when he grazes his nipples with his teeth. His hand goes to grasp Cecil’s hair, and with the other he strokes his shoulder; he can feel the muscles move underneath his skin when he slides lower, and he swallows when he starts nibbling at the skin around his navel. Every movement of Cecil’s tongue on his skin goes straight to Carlos’s dick, making it twitch, and he can feel himself leak precum against the other man’s skin. 

“Oh Carlos, sweet Carlos,” murmurs Cecil against his navel. “I could just eat you up…” He gives a bit of a harder bite, and Carlos jerks, his hips going up and thrusting his dick against Cecil’s shoulder. Cecil looks up at him, sliding further down, and just grins.

Carlos gulps, just as Cecil starts nibbling on his inner thigh, and he can’t help another thrust of his hips. The radio host tuts at him and splays a hand on his hip and lower belly, his thumb caressing the coarse hairs of his groin and his hand keeping him still.

“Cecil…”

He can feel him smile against his skin, but the beautiful, stubborn man doesn’t stop leaving increasingly heavier and wetter kisses on his inner thighs, all around his groin, while his other hand firmly strokes the skin of Carlos’s left thigh. Carlos whimpers audibly, and Cecil chuckles.

“Cecil, please,” he whimpers, and he finally takes pity on him and lightly grasps his dick again, making Carlos shudder and sigh. And then he starts leaving kisses all along his shaft, and Carlos gasps. Cecil then looks up, directly in his eyes, and licks the underside of his cock, his thumb following the path of his tongue in a hard stroke, until he just gets to the tip and  _ sucks _ his head.

Carlos thrashes a little, but Cecil’s hand keeps him mostly still; at the same time, Cecil’s hips give a hard thrust against Carlos’s right leg, and Carlos whimpers again, his eyes squeezing shut.

“God, Cecil,  _ yes _ ,” he murmurs, and Cecil keeps sucking at him, his tongue treating his cockhead like the sweetest lollipop on earth. He hums against his skin, and Carlos can’t help but thread his fingers through Cecil’s hair, his breath coming more and more gasping, his hips trying more and more to move up on their own. Cecil’s firm hand on his lower belly somehow makes it all hotter, while his other hand keeps stroking his dick, up and down, from his base to Cecil’s lips around his head – Carlos feels like going crazy, and he gives out a low moan at a particularly enthusiastic suck from Cecil.

Cecil grips his cock more strongly, and with a gasp and a shudder Carlos looks down: he’s still looking straight at him, his lips actually smiling around his cock, and Carlos has to use all his available willpower not to come right then and there at the image.  _ Not yet, please, not yet… _

Cecil’s hand strokes his dick once more before moving down to cup his sack, just when his lips slide down to take more of him in his mouth. Carlos grips down hard on Cecil’s hair, using all his strength not to thrust into Cecil’s mouth – he really doesn’t want to do that to him, but  _ God _ if the sight of him sliding his lips down his shaft isn’t insanely erotic. Cecil moans, actually  _ moans _ around his dick, and Carlos squeezes his eyes and concentrates all his might on not coming.

“God, Cecil,  _ Dios _ ,” he moans, and Cecil moans again around him, his head bobbing up and down his shaft and his hips thrusting his dick again against Carlos’s lower leg. Carlos can feel his control slip, and he tugs at Cecil’s hair harder, but before he can worry if it’s too hard Cecil is moaning again, and thrusting even harder against his leg. It’s entirely too much, and he can’t take any more. “Cecil, Cecil, I can’t – I’m gonna-”

Cecil just doubles down his efforts at that, humming around his cock and sliding even more of it in his mouth, and Carlos feels his dick's head touch the other man’s throat – and he just explodes, his fingers gripping Cecil’s hair tight and his lips opened in a harsh, low moan, while Cecil gulps down all his come. He feels himself coming for a long, impossibly perfect moment, his boyfriend swallowing around him while he keeps pumping his shaft underneath his lips, and after a few seconds of utter bliss, Carlos feels his body sag down in relief.

He heaves hard breaths and loosens his grip on Cecil’s hair, while his wonderful, brilliant lover swallows one last time, lapping at his dick to collect every last drop. Carlos barely has the strength to whimper at the attentions, and gives a long, long sigh when Cecil finally lets him go with a last, light lick, not too harsh for his sensitive skin. He can barely see straight so he just keeps his hazy eyes on the ceiling, feeling drugged from pleasure, his body tingling, and he’s still humming and sighing pleasantly while Cecil slides up his body, leaving soft kisses on every inch of his skin that he passes. When they’re eye to eye again, Carlos smiles beatifically at him and Cecil beams back at him, and they share a brief, sloppy kiss before Carlos pulls back with another content sigh, his arms coming up slowly to hold Cecil close to him.

“That was…”

“Absolutely stunning,” finishes Cecil for him, leaving soft kisses on his lips and jaw and cheeks, still smiling widely at him. Carlos chuckles, his arms holding him a bit tighter for a second.

“You were definitely stunning, yes.” Carlos may be slurring the words a bit, but he feels like it’s entirely understandable.

“Oh, I meant you, my sweetest,” murmurs Cecil against his skin, going to kiss his eyelids, his nose, his lips. “I enjoyed it a lot too, you know,” he adds with a grin and a thrust of his hips, making Carlos give another sigh as his hard cock presses against his hip.

“I think I noticed,” says Carlos, still grinning like a loon. “Just give me a moment to, uhm… remember how to function properly… and we’ll take care of you too.”

“There’s no need, darling,” says Cecil, and he looks perfectly honest too. “You’re exhausted, and you should get some sleep. We can think of that tomorrow morning.”

Carlos just pffts at him, and lets one of his hands stroke Cecil’s back until he can grasp one of Cecil’s asscheeks and pull him down to thrust against his hip.

“As if,” he murmurs against Cecil’s lips, kissing him happily.

“You really shouldn’t feel obligated,” starts Cecil again, a bit breathless now, and Carlos shuts him up with a chuckle and a kiss.

“No feeling obligated,  _ cariño _ . I just really want to make you come as hard as you made me. Perfect end of the day,” he finishes in a murmur, feeling triumphant as Cecil's whole body shudders against his. He can't help looking down at Cecil’s swollen lips, and he feels his heart jolt at the mental image of those lips stretched around his own shaft. He sighs happily again, kissing Cecil deeply. He can taste himself in the other man's mouth, and even though it is a decidedly weird sensation, it somehow makes the kiss even hotter.

Cecil himself is obviously trying his best to be patient, and Carlos feels himself falling for him all over again for his attempts. He keeps stroking Carlos's chest and shoulder with one hand, while the fingers of his other hand thread through Carlos's hair, nails scraping gently against his scalp and making it hard for Carlos to keep his eyes open. Cecil's body is draped over his left side, careful not to touch his still-sensitive, soft cock, and Carlos can't help but hold him tighter.

Which, incidentally, makes him grip Cecil's ass harder and makes Cecil thrust into his hip in turn. The radio host whimpers, very lowly, and Carlos grins at him.

“You're so lovely and patient,  _ mi corazon _ ,” he murmurs gently, and Cecil burrows his head in his neck with a sharp exhale. Carlos starts really fondling his ass, and uses his other hand to caress his back in slow strokes. “ _ Mi querido _ ,” he murmurs against Cecil's hair, and then his hand strokes up to his neck, and then under his chin, and then he pulls Cecil's face up so he can kiss him properly. “ _ Mi hermoso _ , _ mi cachorro _ ,  _ mi dulce _ ,” he whispers between kisses, his lips never leaving Cecil's, and he can feel him getting more and more eager, his body warm and insistent against his.

“Oh, Carlos,” whispers back Cecil, and now both of his hands are in Carlos's hair and he gives a low moan in his mouth.

With a last parting grope, Carlos moves his hand from Cecil's ass to his front and cups his balls, rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from the other man. He smiles against his lips while he fondles his sack, and then right when Cecil is sighing against him he moves his hand to squeeze his dick in a firm stroke, and that sigh turns into a gasp. Carlos can't stop grinning at the way Cecil is thrusting into his hand, and finally all haziness is gone from his brain, and all he wants is for Cecil to make more of those noises.

Without stopping his strokes and their kissing, he gently pushes Cecil to his back and gets on top of him, tangling their legs together. He strokes Cecil's jaw with his thumb just as his other thumb circles the head of Cecil's cock, and he's thrilled at each gasp of pleasure of the other man. He keeps stroking and kissing him for a while, waiting to see how much Cecil can take of this, and in just a couple of minutes Cecil is whimpering and trembling underneath him. Carlos slows down his caresses and kisses with a grin.

“Too much,  _ cariño _ ?”

“Carlos, please,” whimpers Cecil, thrusting in his hand.

“Mmh, someone's eager,” he responds with a murmur, keeping his kisses light on Cecil's lips, even though he's clearly craving more.

“Yes, please, Carlos,” he pleads again, trying to crash Carlos's mouth to his.

“Ok,” says Carlos with a light kiss to his lips, before sliding down his body and kissing his neck, his chest, his sternum. Cecil is actually trembling now, so he takes pity on him and goes back to stroking his cock, loving the feeling of his soft skin sliding slightly against the hardness below. He looks up at Cecil when he bites down at his lower belly, but Cecil has his eyes squeezed shut and just moans lightly. So Carlos slides a bit further down, until he's eye to eye with Cecil's beautiful hard cock, and he can't help licking his lips. He's never really thought about it – obviously – but he's finding that even just the smell of Cecil down here is incredibly arousing, in its intimacy. He keeps stroking Cecil with his hand, softly, and then starts leaving kisses all around his groin, enjoying every sound of agonised pleasure his boyfriend makes. Then he's finally had enough of the teasing himself, and starts kissing up and down Cecil's shaft, relishing his moans, before moving a bit farther down do kiss his balls. Cecil gasps and then jerks against him when he sucks his balls in his mouth, playing with them with his tongue, and the feeling of his boyfriend's fingers tightening in his hair gives him a thrill. He's delighted to understand firsthand how Cecil enjoys so much going down on him, and he releases him with a smile, as he hears him sighing deeply above him. He doesn't waste time to take his cock in his mouth, the sensation and taste of it still foreign and strange to him, but he can't help but  _ love _ the way Cecil reacts to every movement of his tongue against his flesh. He uses a hand to stop Cecil's hips from thrusting in his mouth – he definitely doesn't have the experience to deal with that, even though the idea is quite interesting – while his other hand switches between stroking his cock and his balls. Cecil keeps making the most delicious noises and twisting Carlos's hair around his fingers, scraping his nails against his scalp, and Carlos feels a bit drunk on the power that pleasuring him gives him.

Without stopping what he's doing with his mouth, he lets his hand wonder south, until his thumb strokes Cecil's puckered hole, not too lightly. Cecil's whole body jerks, and Carlos immediately stops everything he's doing.

“Is that ok?” he asks, out of breath and looking up at him, feeling like he's the worst lover ever. He'd liked it the other times, but maybe he should've warned him…

“Guh,” says Cecil in a hoarse voice, and Carlos starts thinking that maybe he's an all right lover after all. The radio host finally opens his eyes, wide and looking a bit crazy, and looks at him like he's just been asked to demonstrate the equation of relativity. “Ok. Yes.  _ Yes _ . God, why did you stop?” he demands, his fingers in Carlos's hair tightening lightly. Carlos gets the feeling that he's fighting not to push his head down back to his cock, and he grins up at him.

“Ok,” he says, his thumb going back to stroke Cecil's asshole while he keeps eye contact. Cecil inhales sharply and jerks again, lightly, and then he just opens his legs wider. Carlos gets the very subtle hint, and he presses his thumb to Cecil's hole while getting back to sucking his cock.

Judging by Cecil's moan, he is a rather capable lover after all.

He's smiling like a loon when he leaves Cecil's cock again – to the displeasure of both of them, if he's being honest – and sucks his own thumb for a second, so he can get back to his lovely blowjob and add some more action a bit further down. Cecil shudders when he enters him, and opens his legs a bit more, and Carlos feels like a very good lover, somehow managing to smile around his boyfriend's hard cock. He keeps his tongue moving on him while also moving his thumb, in and out, and when Cecil moans he can't help but do the same around his cock.

Cecil starts panting in earnest, and whimpers when Carlos lets go of his dick again, with a sliding wet noise that rings in his ears as erotic and dirty and downright arousing. He locks eyes with Cecil while sucking three of his fingers in his mouth, one at a time, and feels his heart thump in triumph at Cecil's look of intense adoration.

“Carlos…”

“Yes,” Carlos grins at him while inserting two fingers, slow and steady, and pumping that delectable cock with his other hand. “I really like it when you say my name like that,” he adds in a rush before he can lose the courage, and feels his whole face flush. Cecil just looks at him with hooded eyes and sighs deeply, his hips moving lightly to the rhythm Carlos is trying his best to keep with both of his hands.

“Carlos, Carlos, Carlos…”

Then he closes his eyes again, and Carlos goes back to sucking him. He knows he's still new at this and has a lot to learn, but judging by Cecil's moans of his name and the constant movement of his hips, he thinks it's safe to say he's learning fast. And learning has never been so pleasant – to his own delighted surprise, he feels himself getting hard again, his body deciding that it needs sleep less than it needs Cecil.

He has three fingers pumping Cecil’s ass now, and finally he feels like he’s found the right spot: Cecil gives out a harsh moan, his body spasming, and Carlos has to keep his hips down hard. He doesn’t relent, relishing every sound his boyfriend is making, and he sucks a bit harder and strokes a bit faster inside him – he can feel his own blood go south, like every touch of Cecil’s body is directly linked with his own dick, every moan like a stroke that makes him harder. He can feel his jaw hurt a bit, but somehow that too helps in making everything hotter and he just wants  _ more _ .

With a few parting strokes and sucks he lets go of Cecil, starting to pepper his hips and stomach with kisses and caresses. Cecil gives a loud whimper and clutches at him, his hips thrusting up against Carlos and making him shiver.

“Carlos, please, no,  _ please _ -”

His voice is desperate and Carlos feels himself flush even more, surprised at the strength of the reaction, and starts pumping him again while he slides up his body.

“Oh,  _ querido _ , I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you were so close,” he murmurs against his lips, between heated kisses, while Cecil thrusts in his hand. “It’s just that I – I want – uhm…”

He realises he doesn’t know how to say it, and just pants lightly against Cecil’s mouth. Cecil opens his eyes and looks at him with a crazed expression, which really doesn’t help much.

How do you ask for something like this? ‘I want you to fuck me’? ‘I want you inside me’? ‘Please let’s take this to a whole new level and fuck my ass’? He’s sure he’s missing some obvious and decent way to express what he wants, but he can’t really think straight right now, and judging by Cecil’s look, neither can he.

He decides to just go with his gut – or some other part of his body that seems more in charge at the moment – and starts kissing Cecil passionately, moulding his body to his and letting go of Cecil’s cock so he can stroke his chest, graze his nipple, caress his side and hip and ass, while his other hand pulls at his hair. Cecil moans again in his mouth, one hand in his hair and one on his ass to keep him thrusting against his own hips, and Carlos can feel himself getting impossibly harder against the other man’s cock.

“Mmhh, Carlos,” murmurs Cecil between kisses, his lips never leaving his. He sounds like he’s come off his high a bit, and Carlos feels like a dick about that but can’t help enjoying his smooth baritone. “I thought you said you wouldn’t be up for repeat performances…”

Carlos whimpers lightly, and stops kissing him so that he can hide his face in his neck.

“I know… it’s just that I…”

“Dear Carlos, you don’t have to explain,” says Cecil, his voice unbelievably low. Carlos can feel it go straight to his cock and thrusts into Cecil’s hips, making them both gasp lightly.

“No, I mean…” Carlos gives a frustrated sigh against Cecil’s throat, and then gets his head up again, kissing him hard. He pulls back, looks him in the eyes, and moves his hand to grasp Cecil’s cock again. Cecil pants, and Carlos moves his own body so that he can press Cecil’s hard dick against his own ass from behind, and then thrusts lightly up and down against it. “I mean that I want you,” he whispers, managing not to stutter but feeling like his face are on fire.

The other man's eyes glaze over and he just stares at him for a few seconds, thrusting up into Carlos, at a loss for words. Then he seems to get it. 

“Oh… oh. Oh,” he repeats, as his eyes get hooded and zero in on Carlos's lips. “Are you sure?” he asks, and he's certain that he's using 100% of his self-control to avoid just jumping him. He's almost as impressed as he's frustrated by it. “We don't have to, if you don't…” 

Carlos bites his lip, thrusting down a bit harder, and Cecil moans a little, meeting him with an equal thrust and a lost expression.  _ That's better. _

“I really, really want to.” He leans in, his lips a breath away from Cecil's. “I really, really want you.” The radio host exhales hard and tries to kiss him, still looking at his lips, but Carlos leans back with a small grin. “Only if you're sure, of course,” he starts, but then Cecil snorts and is back kissing him, his hands pressing them against each other and rolling Carlos's body beneath his, and Carlos can't help thinking that he'll never get enough of this. He lets his legs open, and the feeling of Cecil’s body between them alone almost makes him moan.

“Merciless gods, Carlos, the things you do to me,” Cecil murmurs against his lips in a hoarse voice that makes him feel like he's the king of the world. “Do you,  _ oh _ , do you have lube?”, he gasps out while Carlos thrusts up into him, one of his hands going to fondle his sack while his legs press against his body. 

“Yes, uhm, in the nightstand,” he rushes to say, and maybe he's a bit scared but mostly he's ridiculously aroused and the idea of Cecil inside him just makes him squirm in anticipation. 

After a few more seconds of hardcore making out Cecil seems to find the will to leave his lips, just for the time it takes to lean towards the nightstand and fumble with the drawer to get the lube. Carlos takes the moment to look at the reporter's wonderful body, his hands stroking up and down his hips, one of them cupping his hard cock. Cecil twitches in his hand and Carlos doesn't have the time to imagine how  _ that _ will feel inside him, before Cecil is leaning into him again, kissing him. 

“There's condoms too,” he manages between kisses, and Cecil smiles against his lips. 

“Yes, I've got one. It's perfect, Carlos,” he murmurs, and his smile makes Carlos's belly tighten and explode in butterflies at the same time. He's vaguely aware of the fact that Cecil is opening the lube – mostly because he doesn't have his hands in Carlos's hair – and after a few seconds he feels one of the other man's fingers touch him down there. He moans lightly and pushes against the finger, the invasion still a bit alien but more than welcome. Cecil keeps it slow, one of his hands burying itself in Carlos's hair while he strokes Carlos's perineum with his thumb. 

“ _ Cecil _ ,” moans Carlos in what's probably a whine – he'd be worried to sound unmanly if it wasn't for Cecil's enthusiastic kiss in response. “More, please,” he moans again, against Cecil's warm lips. 

Cecil gives a pleased hum in his mouth, their kissing never stopping, but keeps his movements slow.

“Let’s take it slow, my sweet,” he murmurs, and Carlos is really touched at his patience but also really frustrated.

“Please,” he begs again, his hips moving against Cecil’s finger to make it go deeper, his hand stroking his back and ass incessantly. His boyfriend chuckles against his lips, his hand gripping Carlos’s hair a bit tighter, and moves his finger deeper, faster. Carlos kisses him enthusiastically, but soon it’s just too little, and he can’t wait to have Cecil inside him and couldn’t he just go a bit faster?

Just as he’s ready to beg him again, Cecil’s finger leaves him for a second, just to be followed by another one, and Carlos moans at the sensation. Cecil is still kissing him, deep and slow and hard, like he wants to kiss his damn mind off – God knows he’s managing it, if that’s his plan – and using his hand in his hair to tilt Carlos’s head to his pleasure. He feels like he’s drunk, his lips never leaving Cecil’s and his hips moving incessantly to have more of the delicious fullness those fingers are giving him. Then the fingers leave again, and Carlos whimpers at the loss, Cecil’s lips going to kiss his chin, his jaw, and when he nibbles at his ear Carlos whimpers again. The radio host’s hand leaves his hair, and Carlos moves both his hands to fondle his ass, pushing it down against his lap and pressing his legs around him, trying to convey what he wants and trapping his hands between them as a consequence. Cecil tuts at him, chuckling again.

“If you stop my hands down there, I won’t be able to prepare you properly,” he whispers, his voice low and husky and God, Carlos needs him right the hell now.

“I’m ready, no need to prepare, please, please,” he moans, his hips unable to stop pushing up to him. Cecil moans, a desperate edge in his voice too, and grips his hips firmly, thrusting into him a few jarringly-hard times, their hard cocks pushing against each other. Carlos is almost sure he’s seeing stars, but then the other man stops, breathing hard, pressing his forehead against his and trembling slightly over him.

“ _ Carlos _ ,” he says in a moan, eyes closed, and his voice has more than an edge of desperation to it now. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispers in a low, dark voice that goes straight to Carlos’s dick, making it twitch against the other man’s abdomen and cock. “Just a little bit more, ok? Please?”

Carlos moves one of his hands to tangle in his hair, leaning his head back a bit so that he can look Cecil in the eyes. He smiles when Cecil opens them and he can see a look of naked but tender hunger in them, and Carlos bites his lip and nods.

“Ok. No hurting, just pleasure,” he whispers, kissing him lightly. “I trust you,” he adds in a low voice, looking at Cecil’s lips because he doesn’t think he can bear to look at his eyes, and kisses him again. Cecil moans in his mouth, practically melting on top of him, and his hands move from their hard grip of Carlos’s hips to a slow, firm stroke up and down them, while one of Carlos’s legs goes up and around his body. Then Cecil’s hands move away again, and his body also moves to hover over him, making Carlos’s leg slide back down, and he can’t help but pout up at him at the loss of contact. Cecil gives a broken laugh at that, and moves back a bit, on his knees, to show him that he’s lubing up a third finger. Carlos smiles at him, feeling at a loss of words but unspeakably happy, and he takes his other hand in his. They keep eye contact while Cecil starts entering him, this time with three fingers, and Carlos slips two fingers of his other hand in his mouth, sucking lightly and relishing Cecil’s shudder.

“Carlos,” he whispers, almost like a prayer, and his fingers move a bit faster inside him. Carlos retaliates by sucking his other fingers a bit harder, loving the look of lust in the other man’s eyes and the way his eyelids flutter every time he moves his tongue just so against them. Cecil then finally touches the right place inside him, and Carlos’s whole body shudders while he moans around the fingers in his mouth, his eyes closing and his legs opening wider. He can hear Cecil gasping and moving his fingers a bit harder against that same spot, and his hips start moving faster, harder, looking for more of that delicious pleasure, while he just can’t stop moaning around the fingers he’s still trying his best to suck.

After a few seconds of delightful agony, Cecil slows down his strokes, moving his fingers away from Carlos’s eager mouth and kissing his lips sweetly, a bit too tenderly for Carlos’s taste.

“Is this ok?” murmurs Cecil against his lips, his fingers slowly filling him to the knuckles. “Are you ready?” he asks without giving him time to answer, his voice gravelly and making Carlos whimper and clutch at his shoulders.

“Yes, yes, yes, Cecil, please,” he mumbles in answer, grasping his neck and keeping him close so he can keep kissing him. His body is hard and warm over him, and his fingers are sliding out of him, and his tongue keeps exploring his mouth in heated kisses, and Carlos feels like he’s ready to explode, his cock pulsing with need against his lover’s abdomen. He lets his hands stroke down Cecil’s body, until they’re on the other man’s beautiful cock, stroking it up and down, and he’s delighted to eat Cecil’s moans with his kisses. “Let me?” he asks in a rough whisper, mouths still touching each other, and he opens his eyes just enough to look up at him with what is probably a stupidly shy expression. Cecil doesn’t seem to mind, if his radiant grin and nod are any indication.

There’s a couple of seconds of fumbling as Carlos uses a hand to try and find the condom Cecil has gotten without stopping their kisses and his strokes on that sweet, sweet cock. Then Cecil takes pity on him, moves back a bit and finally finds the condom, tearing open the package with slightly trembling hands. Carlos can’t help but smile at that, his heart doing strange things in his chest at the sight of a flustered, flushed Cecil hovering above him. He takes the condom from Cecil’s hands, leaning in to kiss him swiftly, before moving his attention to his cock.

He’s almost nervous about putting the condom on, telling himself it can’t possibly be that difficult, but in a second Cecil is leaving open-mouthed kisses on his neck and his brain short-circuits, taking the nervousness with it. Or at least a part of it: now Cecil has his condom on, and Carlos is putting some more lube on it, and soon Cecil will be inside him and ok, he’s a little bit nervous.

“Mmh, Carlos,” murmurs Cecil in his ear, before nibbling it lightly, making him shiver. “Relax,” he whispers in his ear, his voice like gravel, and Carlos trembles. He holds Cecil close, caressing his lovely back, and his legs go up to circle his hips and hold him even closer. “We have all the time in the world, my sweet,” whispers Cecil, leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw and then capturing his lips in a slow, deep kiss. “Time is a slave to our lovemaking,” he adds in an ominous tone of voice, and Carlos smiles before going back to kissing him deeply, holding him close. His boyfriend’s hands cup his face and neck, his thumbs stroking his jaw on both sides. Carlos moans lightly, and after a few seconds Cecil moves his hands lower, stroking his neck, his chest, and then his stomach and hips, and Carlos can’t get enough of his endless kiss, thrusting gently up into him, while Cecil meets him with equally gentle thrusts. They keep touching each other for what feels like forever, until Cecil moves one hand away, then pulls Carlos’s hips up and slides a pillow underneath them. “Time will yield to the pleasure and comfort of my charming Carlos,” he whispers between kisses.

Carlos hums against his lips, still smiling, and a second later he feels Cecil’s lubed fingers enter him again. He stifles a moan and manages to stop their kissing to mock-pout at him. Cecil just chuckles at that, then moves his fingers in some magic way and Carlos is too busy gasping to ask him whether he’s also a wizard in disguise.

“Pleasure, pleasure, and more pleasure,” says Cecil with what would be a wicked grin, if it weren’t for his flushed face and tender eyes. Carlos feels himself falling even more for this lovely man.

And then his lovely man is finally placing his cock against his ass, one hand to guide it in and the other on the mattress next to Carlos’s face. He shivers and holds him tight with both his arms and legs, and he’s still nervous but the look on Cecil’s eyes is intense and tender, and that rushes most of the nerves away. Then,  _ finally _ , the head of Cecil’s cock presses inside him, and Carlos tries to sigh the nerves away, closing his eyes and relaxing underneath his boyfriend’s body. He can’t help feeling discomfort at something so big entering, but he just relaxes more and moans as pleasure mixes with that discomfort, using his legs to push Cecil down on him a bit more. He looks up to see that Cecil’s eyes are closed, seeming concentrated on being careful and slow and overall perfectly sweet, and he can’t help but kiss him, one of his hands tangling in his hair while the other slides down to fondle his ass. They both moan in each other’s mouths as Cecil slides a bit further into him, and Carlos wants more, his dick twitching against Cecil’s lower stomach.

“Cecil, more, please,” he moans, his fingers pulling lightly at his hair and making him gasp, a sound that almost makes him shiver.

“God, Carlos, my sweet, sweet Carlos,” groans Cecil, sliding a bit more but stopping far too soon. “You’re incredible,” he adds with another groan, peppering his face with light kisses. 

Carlos tilts Cecil’s head back a bit and crushes his mouth to his in a searing kiss, his legs forcing Cecil’s hips down and making him slide a bit more into him. They both moan at that, without stopping their kiss, and one of Cecil’s hands goes to cup Carlos’s ass cheek, and that single caress feels nothing short of incredible.

“Please, more,  _ querido _ ,” Carlos whispers between kisses, feeling like the discomfort and slight pain are nothing compared to the pleasure of being filled by this amazing man’s hard cock. Finally Cecil gives up and slowly slides all the way in, giving a harsh moan against Carlos’s lips that makes him feel on fire. His head then falls heavily in the crook of Carlos’s neck, and his hand grips his asscheek hard, and Carlos gasps at the feeling of being so full, squeezing his eyes shut tight as pleasure coils inside him and goes to his cock, making it twitch.

“So tight…” whimpers Cecil against his skin, and then starts leaving open-mouthed kisses on his neck. “My sweet, hot, perfect scientist,” he whispers against his skin, moving up to nibble on his ear, and Carlos whimpers at the contact, his hips moving up and making them both moan.

“You feel amazing,” he groans, trying to get Cecil to move a bit, thrusting up into him again. Cecil groans again too, his hand moving to tangle in Carlos’s hair, and he starts kissing him with another moan. Then his hips start moving up and back down, his thrusts shallow but delicious inside Carlos, his hand still gripping his ass to help Carlos’s hips follow his movements. Carlos retaliates, grasping Cecil’s ass tight and trying to make his movements faster: slow and sweet is lovely, but he can’t help but want a bit more. “ _ Dios _ , Cecil, you’re so good,” he murmurs drunkenly, and he kisses every inch of skin he can find. “More, please, more…”

Cecil gives a broken laugh at that, and starts sliding out more, only to fill him again, and again, and every time Carlos feels like he can’t take any more and it isn’t enough at the same time. They keep kissing each other’s neck, panting, and the sounds make Carlos shiver: their broken breaths, the slight grunts on Cecil’s part, their flesh meeting, Cecil’s balls slapping lightly against his ass… Carlos’s hands move to grasp his lover’s asscheeks tight, forcing him deeper into him, and they both moan lowly at the hard thrust.

“Carlos, Carlos, gods,  _ Carlos _ ,” whimpers Cecil, and his breathless voice makes him squirm, his lonely cock trying to find some friction against the other man’s lower abdomen.

“More,” he pleads again, moving his kisses to Cecil’s jaw and lips, moaning in his mouth when their tongues meet.

Cecil grips him tighter at that, both his hair and his ass, and he moves slowly outside of him, almost all the way, before thrusting hard all the way inside. Carlos whimpers, squirming and clenching around the sweet invasion, panting little moans against his mouth.

“Carlos… Carlos… Carlos…” Cecil repeats for each thrust, entering him harder every time, his voice throaty and like a stroke up his cock, their lips still touching each other. Then he moves his hand from Carlos’s ass, stroking his thigh until he can hook his thumb behind his knee and move his leg up, towards Carlos’s chest. His next thrust in is even harder, deeper, and the change in position makes Carlos cry out helplessly while he clutches at Cecil’s ass, tight in his effort. “ _ Yes _ ,” gasps out Cecil, keeping his leg up and moving faster inside him, grinding down on his hard cock with his abdomen in every down-thrust. “Is this –  _ oh gods _ – is this ok, uhn, my sweet?” he pants between thrusts, and Carlos can barely understand the words, the pleasure is so hot through him.

“ _ Yes _ ,” he gasps in a little cry, and he can’t even be embarrassed, he’s so far out. “Yesyesyes, more, please,” he adds, any filter between his brain and his mouth apparently short-circuited by Cecil’s increasingly hard thrusts and his lost, flushed expression.

Cecil gives another little broken laugh, whimpering a little as his hand leaves Carlos’s hair to stroke down his chest. The movement makes him change their position slightly, and Carlos cries out again, his eyes squeezing shut and his head thrown back as a shiver passes his whole body.  _ God _ , that feels sensational, and Cecil keeps it up, apparently as happy as he is with the slight change in position, as he keeps his movements hard and deep and exactly to the right spot. And then Cecil’s hand slides lower and he’s stroking Carlos’s dick, hard, and he can’t help but let go a long, low moan, as his body thrusts helplessly upwards, making Cecil’s dick go even deeper inside him.

“Carlos, sweetheart, please tell me you’re close, I-I can’t-” pleads Cecil, his voice strained, as he buries his face against Carlos’s neck and moves his hand to cup and squeeze his balls. Carlos can’t help another frantic thrust and moans, and he’d really like to return the favour with Cecil’s balls if he didn’t think that would make it all end pretty much in a second.

“ _ Dios _ ,  _ sì _ , yes, I’m close, but please,” he pleads, and his own voice still sounds alien to himself, all breathless and panting and desperate. “More, a bit more, please…”

Cecil moans against his neck and stills his hips, fully inside him, to stroke at his cock, and Carlos can feel his hand has gotten wet by his precum, and he clenches around him in pleasure. Cecil moans again, stroking him harder and starting to move again, shallow thrusts that still make Carlos see stars, and he can feel his balls tightening. His hands clench hard Cecil’s ass again, pushing him ever harder against him, while he thrusts up desperately, incessant moans leaving his lips and mixing with Cecil’s quiet whimpers against his neck.

“Cecil,  _ yes _ , so close, yesyesyes…”

Cecil finally moves at that, his hand going to cup his balls tight while the other slides down to grasp his ass again, so he can thrust fully inside him at a punishing pace, and Carlos is  _ so close _ , he can feel himself almost over the edge – and then Cecil crashes his mouth to his, strokes his cock hard, and pushes inside of him so strongly that he can’t help but fall over the edge, a high moan leaving his lips as he grinds up into his lover’s hand, his hips thrusting against him in an earth-shattering orgasm that makes his whole body shudder and tingle.

He’s still feeling himself coming when Cecil, now grasping both of his asscheeks, after a few more hard thrusts gives a long moan against his neck and comes inside of him, the feeling of him twitching inside him and the noises he makes making Carlos shiver all over again and thrust up to him lightly once more. He clenches around Cecil’s still-hard cock, trying to prolong his pleasure as much as he can, and Cecil almost sobs against his neck before stilling over him, their only movements given by the great breaths they’re both heaving, warm breaths washing over each other’s skin.

Carlos gives a long, deep sigh, one of his hands sliding up on Cecil’s back until it’s threading through his hair, and he sighs again as Cecil hums pleasantly against his neck.

“Cecil,” he murmurs, his voice breathless and more satisfied than he’s ever heard it himself. “ _ Dios _ , Cecil, that was amazing,” he adds in a low voice, his chest still heaving and his legs still up around his lover’s body. He lets the one that was up close to his chest slide down to join the other, and Cecil gives another pleased hum, nuzzling his neck. He can hear him mumble something that might be his name against his neck, and he breathes out a laugh.  _ Have I broken my boyfriend? _ , he muses, leaving kisses against the top of his head and moving a hand up to lightly scrape his scalp.  _ Totally worth it _ , he thinks, while Cecil finally moves his hands from beneath his ass to fondle his hips.

Then Cecil jerks away from him, his eyes blinking rapidly in horrified shock, and he’s not sure about it anymore.

“God, Carlos, I’m so sorry, I was crashing you, your poor -” he starts in a breathless voice, and his face is flushed and red and Carlos is a bit worried but mostly too satisfied to understand his fumbling gestures. Then Cecil looks down with what looks dangerously close to shame, and touches Carlo’s soft dick, and he gets it and  _ could he be any cuter? _

“Shh, Cecil, don’t worry,” he rushes to assure him, clasping the other man’s hands in his and pulling him down once more, on him, his weight a comfort on his sensitive skin. “I didn’t even notice, you were so good,” he whispers, and he can’t help the thrill that goes through him at seeing his boyfriend’s eyes light up. Cecil melts above him, now careful not to crash his spent dick with his hips. His hands go to caress his chest and his shoulder, and they kiss each other, languid and slow and sweet. Carlos feels like his brain has been melted out by this man’s beautiful hands and lips and cock, and he couldn’t be happier about it.

“My sweet Carlos…”

“You’re so perfect…”

“A dream come true…”

“God, we should’ve done this sooner,” Carlos whispers, and they still haven’t stopped kissing, so he’s a bit disappointed when Cecil moves his head back to mock-glare at him. “Yes, ok, ok, my fault, all right?” Cecil grins, and then he’s nuzzling his nose with his, and then he’s kissing him deeply again, only stopping when they both need air.

“No fault,” he then adds, looking at Carlos seriously. “You needed time, and I’m just happy to know we could find each other after that time.” He leans in for another kiss then, and his hands go to thread in his hair, making him sigh in Carlos’s mouth. “Very happy… so happy, my sweet, sweet scientist.”

Carlos flushes, a distinctly unwelcome feeling of guilt ruining the perfection of the moment as Cecil uses that word. But then he’s kissing him again, and this is  _ most certainly _ still Not The Time, and he lets himself just hold on tight to his wonderful boyfriend.

They keep kissing, both slow and unhurried and lost in sensation, until the kiss reaches its end and they sigh against each other, Cecil lightly pressing his forehead to his. He’s still inside him, even though they’re both soft now, and Carlos’s legs and arms are still holding him. He looks up at him, seeing the same kind of satisfied happiness in the other man’s eyes he's feeling, and he can only smile at him.

“That was the best orgasm I ever had,” he finds himself blurt out in a whisper, and he can feel his face flushing immediately.  _ Way to go, ruin the perfect romantic moment, why don’t you _ , he starts thinking, but then Cecil’s smiling radiantly at him, so maybe it’s all right after all.

“Really?” he asks, a delighted tone in his voice, and Carlos sighs and just hides his face against his neck.

“I won’t repeat that sentence,” he mumbles against his skin, his voice muffled and his cheeks and ears burning. “That sentence was a bad idea, and I’m not repeating it, ever,” he continues, before Cecil cuts him off with an elated little laugh and a tight hug.

“Oh no, Carlos, you can’t tease me so,” he says, his tone far too excited for Carlos’s taste. He starts leaving kisses all over his neck between laughs, trying to get to his lips, but Carlos holds on and keeps his flaming face hidden. “Of course, I’ll do better. The next time will be even better, and the next, and the next…” he says, excited, his lips never leaving Carlos’s skin and making him shiver and smile against his better judgement. He’s absolutely adorable, and the fact that he isn’t doubting there will be several next times is doing strange, lovely things to the insides of Carlos’s chest.

After a few more seconds, he gives up and moves his head to kiss him again, and they’re both smiling in the kiss, and then they’re holding each other tight.

“I should go fetch a towel, my sweet,” murmurs Cecil in his ear after a while, and Carlos just holds him tighter to him. Cecil chuckles, and kisses him again for a few seconds before untangling their limbs. They both sigh when he slips out of him, and then Carlos is looking at him while he takes off the condom and then goes to the toilet. When he comes back with a towel, Carlos can see that he’s feeling a bit shy under his gaze; he’s feeling a bit shy himself, but when Cecil lays down on the bed next to him and starts cleaning him up, he can’t help but sigh, his tiredness finally catching up on him. He smiles, looking at the contrast of Cecil’s light skin against his darker one and the light blue towel, and then he takes it to return the favour. They’re both silent and smiling shyly at each other, and he feels like he’s never felt more peaceful-yet-nervous than at this moment in time: he and his boyfriend, right after sex, taking care of each other.

Soon the towel is discarded, and they’re huddling under the covers, holding each other again. Cecil has his head on Carlos’s chest, his hand tracing light patterns on it, and he feels like his heart is too slow and too fast at the same time.

“Is this all right?” Cecil asks, and Carlos holds him a bit tighter for a second.

“Very,  _ cariño _ ,” he answers, his voice low and soothing. His eyes close, and he can feel sleep rushing over him, making him sigh yet again.

“It was my best too, you know,” he hears Cecil whisper, and he struggles to open his eyes again. He makes sense of the words after a few seconds, and chuckles lightly.

“No need to stroke my ego, sweetheart,” he says with a smile, caressing his arm and shoulder.

“It’s true,” insists Cecil, moving his head so he can look up at him from his chest. “You’re a dream come true, and not one of those mandatory nightmares, but one of those fleeting, wonderful dreams you have once in a while,” he says, his cheeks reddening, and Carlos can feel his own doing the same. “The ones that leave you pleading the gods for more, come morning.” He closes his eyes and kisses his chest for a moment, nuzzling into it afterwards. “Except there’s no need for pleading, which makes it even better,” he adds lowly, his legs going to tangle with Carlos’s.

Carlos gulps, and strokes his arm some more, and just generally stalls, because how do you answer that?

“I’m not good with words,” he says after a few seconds, “but thank you. I want you to know that I feel the same, Cecil,” he adds then in a low voice, hoping not to sound ridiculous. He wonders whether Cecil can hear his heart beat a bit faster, and of course he can, since he’s resting right over it. But he just sighs into him, and he can feel him smile against his chest, and he lets his eyes close again.

There is a nagging thought at the back of his mind – he hasn’t told him so much about himself, so much – but he decides to firmly ignore it, and just lets Cecil’s breaths against his skin soothe him to sleep. His last thought is that, when he’ll finally manage to open up, he’ll enjoy real peace in the arms of his boyfriend… but for now, this is more than he could have ever hoped for.

Sleep finally wins him over, and his dreams are of gentle touches, gentle sighs, and gentle moonlight on a strange, strange city where all citizens pretend to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that wasn't unnecessarily long and fluffy, now was it?
> 
> If you enjoyed, feel free to let me know. Same goes if you have any critiques to make, I always welcome them.  
> This work was also inspired by a Night Vale bonus episode in which Carlos lists how many lab coats he has, and mentioned a sleeveless one. I might be tempted to write more, with more of his lab coats... but we'll see.
> 
> Hope you had a good time and don't need too much insulin right now. :D


End file.
